


Rain Check?

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a mechanic for the resistance and partner to Poe Dameron.  She is eager to see her man again after a particularly long mission… its pretty much just shameless smut.  fluffy smut tho…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check?

Bored.  You were so bored.  Most of the fleet had been out on a mission for weeks, leaving you with barely any droids to work on.  Most of the astromechs were out with the pilots which left you with any minor repairs needed on machinery around base.  You lay you head down on your desk, playing with your work goggles and sighing every few minutes.  Your mind wandered to the pilot you longed for.  Poe Dameron.  The commander of the Resistance’s starfleet and the best pilot in the galaxy.  

 

It had been weeks since you saw him last.  Or was it a month?  You didn't know anymore, all you could think about was how badly your body needed him.

 

The roar of X-Wing engines sounded from outside and you immediately shot up from your chair and bolted outside.  Sure enough, there they were.  The fleet was making their rounds before landing at base.  Your heart fluttered when your eyes caught sight of the black X-Wing leading the fleet.  ‘Fuck’ you thought, ‘just hurry up and get your ass down here, Dameron…”

 

The fleet was down within moments which felt like forever.  You have your eyes locked on Poe’s ship from afar.  You wanted to be stubborn, you wanted to be mad at him for being gone for so long, but as BB-8 lowered out of the ship and the cockpit hatch opened up, your chest felt tight.  You see him climb out of the cockpit, being greeted by various mechanics, ready to work on his ship, as well as his fellow pilots.  

 

Suddenly, you felt self conscious, realizing you were still in your jumpsuit, the top pulled down to expose your black tank top underneath.  Your hair was greasy as ever and you had oil caked on not only your clothes, but your skin and you were sure it was on your face.  Fuck it.  You couldn't wait a second longer.

 

Poe was chuckling heartily to something one of his fellow pilots had said, not looking in your direction.  That is until BB-8 called out to you as you yelled out, “POE!”   He looked over, his face lighting up before starting towards you.  You tried so hard not to cry, failing miserably the second you were in his arms.

 

“Y/N,” Poe laughed, picking you up in a bear hug.  His stubble was thick and scratchy against your cheek, his hair grown out, thick black curls tousled about from his helmet.

 

“Damn you, Poe Dameron!!”  You cried into his neck, clinging to him.  He already knew why you were pissed, he knew how much you hated him being gone so long. “I’m sorry, I look horrible.  I should have cleaned up but I had no idea you would be home today.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” he laughed, “You're gorgeous, oily grime and all, baby.  Have you seen me?”

 

You both laughed lightly before you choked up again, shaking while trying not to break down entirely.

 

Poe put you down, cupping your face in his hands and looking into your eyes, “Hey, hey, Y/N, I’m here.”  He gave you that stupid, dashing smile that he always did right before planting his lips on yours.  The second kiss was deeper, more desperate.  His brows furrowed, his embrace on you tightening.  BB-8 chirped from below, pushing Poe’s leg and snapping him out of it.  He looked around before looking back at you, leaning in, inches away from you.  “I have to touch you…”  

 

Your insides began to coil, his voice was so low, need in his eyes.  You simply nod, taking his hand and pulling him into your shop.  Poe slides the garage door of the shop shut, once he knows its locked, he advances, his eyes locked onto you.  You lean on your desk, handing gripping the edge as you watch him unzip his flight jumpsuit and pulling it down, his strong figure showing beneath his black tank, sweat already glistening off his skin.  

 

Poe leans into you, one hand on the small of your back, he looks you in the eyes, biting his lip.  His hands trail down your side until he's at your belt buckle.  “Y/N… Can I?”

 

“Yes…” You breathe, “Poe, Yes…”

 

He leans in, kissing your jawline, your neck, as he undoes your belt and your pants, slipping a hand down the front until he finds your swollen bud.  He growls softly at the noise you make when he begins rubbing, his fingers gently exploring your already soaking folds.  You try to find his bulge as he works, but he stops you, grabbing your wrist with his free hand, “No, no… I owe you, baby… for being gone so long…”  He mustered a smirk, his brow still softened, breath heavy.  You put both your hands back on the desk, leaning a little to give him better access. 

 

Poe used his other hand to guide your jumpsuit and pants lower, cursing when he sees your wet, begging pussy.  “Fuck…”  He kisses your thighs slowly, as he pushes a finger into your opening, causing you to clasp one hand over your mouth for fear of someone hearing you.  Your legs shook as he felt you, becoming familiar with you all over again.  “Oh?”  A smug grin coming to his face as he watched you, listening to your muffled moans, “There?”  He searched for your sweet spot, watching your features as he did so.  “Show me where?”  You moan for him even more desperately seconds later, causing him to concentrate on that one spot, “Ah, there, huh?” He chuckles, biting his lip before leaning in and nosing your mound softly, breathing you in as he presses his slick, warm tongue against it and begins licking and suckling at it as he continues to finger you.

 

As moments pass, you grow closer and closer to your climax.  Poe, becoming more and more keen, finds it hard to control his own moaning.  His free hand ventures to his own groin as he begins palming at his bulge, his pants growing much too tight for his own good.

 

“Poe…” you sigh, face reddened, and glistening with sweat, “Let me…”

 

“No,” he pants, coming up for air, “You’re close.. Baby, come for me…”  And as if his deep, chocolate eyes looking back at your’s was all it took, you found yourself toppling over the edge with his fingers still within you.  You cover your mouth again, muffling your cries of pleasure, leaning on his shoulder with the other hand as you ride out your orgasm, hips thrusting softly against his hand.  Slowly, Poe began to stand up, taking his belt buckle in his hand to undo it when suddenly...

 

“Y/N??” Rey called out as the door opened up on the other side of the room, “The fleet’s back, have you gone to meet P-OH!!” 

 

The door was behind the two of you, the desk hiding you from the hips down but not the blush across your face or Poe’s lips, glistening with your juices, his hands still on his belt.  “Hey, Rey,” He said, smirking at her.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!!” Rey laughed, averting her eyes, “There are a lot of Astro droids that need to be looked at so I… Mother of Moons, I’ll just…Right…”  After that she shut the door and left.

 

The both of you laughed lightly, Poe coming close to you and kissing your lips.  “Sounds like you’ve got work to do.”  He said, softly, brushing your hair back.

 

“I better open up shop…”

 

“I’ll come find you later,” Poe whispered, laying kisses on your ear, “We can finished up then.  I’ll give you what you deserve then, I swear.  And don't argue with me, once was not enough and you know it.”

 

“You better, Poe Dameron.”  You giggle, pulling your pants back up and kissing him one last time before opening the bay door.  As he left, you bit your lip and moaned to yourself, “Hate to see him go, love to watch him walk away.”


End file.
